


Gladio's Suit is Pure Gold

by JojiAttack



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Clothing Kink, Glove Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Suit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JojiAttack/pseuds/JojiAttack
Summary: Prompto was hired by the Amicitia family to do their family portrait. He was aware Gladio wasn't going to wear his usual work-out clothing or casual clothes, but he didn't expect to get so turned on by his formal attire. Ah, crap, now he's got a boner with Clarus and Iris just upstairs of the house... Day 4 for ffxvkinkweekEdit:fucking hell, i didn't realize i left in so many mistakes, lmao i'm so embarrassed i'm usually better than this





	Gladio's Suit is Pure Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 for ffxvkinkweek. prompt was clothing kink and i wanted more of gladio in suits. ending was rushed because i didn't expect to participate today and it's now 12:20am, whoooops. i did my best.

Prompto never realized how much camera equipment he had until he had to lug it over 8 blocks to the Amicitia estate. “’No, no, it’s fine!’ I said, ‘You worry about getting ready for the photo shoot, I’ll walk myself over to your home!’ I said. Stupid Prompto…” he muttered to himself. Finally, he arrived at his destination, still not used to the outrageously sized home of Gladio. Before he decides to knock at the door, he takes a moment to wipe the sweat from his forehead and used the reflection of the knocker to try and at least look presentable to the royal shield's family. 

After two knocks the door swung open to… 

“Uh – ” He no longer knew how to speak. The sight of Gladio’s three-piece pale gold suit left him speechless, the leather gloves covering his large rugged hands made his knees shake, and his slicked back tied hair shook him to his core. What else did Prompto expect him to wear to his family portrait? His stupid black tank top that looks like it’s been painted on him? 

“Prompto? Yo!” Gladio’s leather bound hand waved in front of his eyes and he nearly face planted into said hand just from the scent drawing him in. 

“Uh, yes! Prompto reporting for duty!” He straightened up and gave a small salute. “Are you guys ready?” They both made their way to the living room for Prompto to begin setting up the tripod, trying his best not to get distracted by the footsteps from Gladio’s dress shoes. 

“Iris is still getting her hair done and Pops is getting some final touches on his suit. It’ll be another twenty minutes before they make it down here.” Prompto nodded as he set to work on the lighting. 

“I’ll get everything ready in five.” Gladio sat down on the couch paying close attention as Prompto moved around. He noticed that his hands were a bit shaky, clearly nervous from the look of his flushed cheeks. What struck Gladio the most was that Prompto was doing his absolute best to not look at him even though he showed major heart eyes the moment he opened the door. 

“I have a question…” Prompto almost looked at his direction but quickly turned his head, setting up the next studio light.

“What’s up?” 

“You’re turned up by this suit, aren’t you?” Prompto nearly dropped the studio light as he bumped into it, nervously laughing at the statement.

“Me? Turned on by some piece of fabric stitched together?” 

“Then why don’t you look at me?” Prompto heard his bones creak as he compelled himself to turn his head to Gladio with his legs crossed, arm stretched across the couch and his thumb pressed slightly to his lips. He exploded. Not literally, but if Gladio kept it up, it may as well be that. “Hm, thought so.”

“Dude! If you knew it turned me on why’d you have to make a big deal out of it and force me to look?” Prompto felt an uncomfortable tightness in his underwear and did his best to rearrange himself to try and make it less noticeable. “Now I have to go pinch myself or something.”

“Or I could help you out?” He jumped in place at the suggestion.

“You can’t be serious. Now? Your family is gonna be down here any minute!” 

“I told you, it’ll be a while before they do. And besides, didn’t you say you wanted to try new things?”

“I meant in the privacy of our beds…” Prompto rubbed at his temples before noticing Gladio was grabbing at the hem of his shirt. “Gladio!” He yelled in a hushed voice.

“One and done, I promise. You’ll probably come quickly anyway if this change in wardrobe is affecting you this much.” Prompto knew he didn’t meant it in a bad way but couldn’t help feeling a hit to his pride.

“Why you gotta be like that?” Prompto had no choice but to sit in between Gladio’s legs forced to endure this torture. Gladio placed little pecks on the back of Prompto’s neck and dived in to open Prompto’s jeans. 

“No shame in coming fast as long as you enjoy it.” Belt undone and pants unzipped, Gladio reached to rub at the half-hard member forming and enjoyed the quickened breaths from the blond. “Already feeling it?”

“It’s been a while… too busy with school.” Prompto held on to Gladio’s thighs while being careful not to wrinkle it. “I really don’t want your dad and underaged sister walking in on us, can you hurry it up?” The request was fulfilled, and the brunette brought out his hard dick. Cool leather fingers wrapped around the head and pushed down the foreskin exposing the red tip already leaking a bit of pre-come. Using it as lubrication, he moved his hand up and down already at a fast pace. “Cup my balls…” And Gladio obeyed, massaging the skin lightly and moved them around his hand. 

“As you wish.” Prompto heard Gladio’s shit-eating grin through his words. So, he twisted his head back to reach Gladio’s lips and stuck his tongue in it to shut him up, Gladio swiftly kissing back. While Gladio explored Prompto’s mouth with his tongue, Prompto bucked into his hand every so often until he was practically fucking into it. Once Prompto started moaning into his mouth and his legs began to tremble, Gladio did his best to focus his pressure into his frenulum and slit. “My sunshine…” Gladio released his mouth to whisper and suck on Prompto’s ear and whimpered as the blond reached back to grab at his neck when he felt pressure build-up at the pit of his stomach. “Does it feel good?”

“Feels good – ahh…Feels so good, Gladio.” Even more pre-come flowed out the tip of Prompto’s dick furthering the slick sounds being echoed in the room. 

“Gonna come?” Gladio said in that husky voice. Prompto was done for.

“I’m gonna come… G-Gladio, I’m coming, I can’t hold back!” Prompto covered his hand over Gladio’s to bring himself to climax, fingernails digging into the leather.

“Go for it, sunshi— wait!” Not stopping his movements, he leaned forward as fast as he could to reach for the tissue box at the coffee table. “Don’t hold back, chocobo, keep going, I got ya.” Gladio reached the tissue with the tips of his fingers and placed it around the tip. 

Prompto panted heavily as his eyes rolled back as soon as his climax hit him. The blond spasmed to hold back his cries when the waves of pleasure passed through and he rode through his orgasm in Gladio’s hand. Gladio continued to stroke him afterwards whilst Prompto flopped on his broad chest, enjoying the post-orgasm bliss. 

“Feeling better?” Prompto lazily nodded with a goofy grin plastered on his face. 

“I should start going to the Citadel’s formal events if I get to see you in this form of attire more.” Gladio flicked at Prompto’s head and pushed him off to the side to throw out the dirtied tissue.

“Look presentable, my family is coming down any second, remember? How could you get distracted this easily?” Prompto squinted his eyes and side-eyed Gladio.

**Author's Note:**

> [JojiAttack's Tumblr](https://jojiattack.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> submit prompts or requests here


End file.
